


happiness begins with two

by Elisye



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Gen, id add more tags but they'll immediately give away the fic so. rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisye/pseuds/Elisye
Summary: We can only love that world together.[NDRV3 SPOILERS PRESENT]





	happiness begins with two

**Author's Note:**

> the ao3 tag is cursed sometimes, so everyone, please have some Nicer Things
> 
> maybe.

on a certain day, at a certain time - your sister barges into your side of the room and hisses about her lost makeup kit.

"I can't go out there without some blush at least!" she says as she digs through your drawers, frantically creating a pool of dress shirts around her knees. you rub the sand from your eyes and sluggishly, irritably, ask if she properly searched the vanity table. she shakes her head with pursed lips and shoulders that are starting to sag - it ought to be on her table, but it simply isn't, and today is a really, _really_ bad day for such things to be going missing!

and unsaid and unneeded are puppy-dog eyes. you stifle a groan as you shuffle out of your bed. the cold marble floor burns your toes and keeps your priorities on getting the problem dealt with as soon as you can. in loving whispers, sleep keeps beckoning.

"Bathroom?"

"Looked."

"Living room?"

"Looked.

"Kitchen?"

"Shuuichi, I need a mirror to put on any makeup."

you give an exasperated look. "Didn't you use your reflection in the fridge, one time?"

"And I looked _awful._ "

"You just need more practice."

your sister stares dead into your eyes, letting the silence stretch thin. she also breaks it, in the end, to send a fleeting envy to your dresser. lying there is a branded stick of mascara that she bought for your birthday, only about a month ago, reflecting specks of autumn sun streaming through a crack in the curtains. being siblings, she's free to use it. unfortunately, it doesn't seem like she wants to leave the beauty work to just sharpening up her eyes. how fickle, how fickle - but she isn't your fraternal twin if she isn't stubborn about certain things in life. 

—somewhere, thoughts falter. there is a sigh, marking a rare surrender, but not quite defeat. she shrugs and walks to her vanity table on the opposite side, pulling a black and white comb through her hair and watching her glasses glint for a second with her movements. in the meanwhile, you gather up your clothes and dump them on your bed. it would take only a few minutes to neatly fold them back into your drawers, you figure.

but you decide not to. there are more pressing things to do - the calendar says today is a very, very important day.

in the full-length mirror in the living room, about an hour later, the two of you make one last check of things, fixing buttons and flattening creases, your shoulders bumping too-often in order to dominate the narrow reflection. you grumble and she giggles. even so, you two never looked more like twins than in this very instant.

"—Your hat, Shuuichi."

"Thanks."

"Here's your guest pass as well!"

she hands you a lanyard after you plop the familiar friend over your head. a plastic card hangs from the rayon ribbons, blank white save for the bold logo on its front. there's a small satisfaction in seeing your reflection wearing it.

"All ready?"

"Let me check—mm, got my wallet and the keys..."

"Your phone?"

"I have it—"

she suddenly pauses, blinks, and keeps patting the same pocket for a second more - like a break of the waves, before hurriedly patting the other ones, the pockets hidden in the pleats and the pockets lining the inside of her blazer. there's a loud burst of relief when she finds it, snugly tucked away somewhere. you can't help but chuckle a little, almost raising a hand to ruffle her hair—but don't, because she hates to quip that she isn't such a child anymore, and you shouldn't mess up her hair when the two of you are going to the show of a lifetime.

"Now?"

Tsumugi finally pins on her _Danganronpa_ staff badge, and matches your grin. "Ready as we'll ever be."

 


End file.
